Bane (LEGO)
Bane is a villain who in his LEGO carnation appears in all the games in the LEGO Batman Series. LEGO Batman: The Videogame In LEGO Batman: The Videogame, Bane is a member of The Penguin's team of inmates. He is first shown arm- wrestling with Killer Croc only using one hand,while with the other he holds a book. He manages to throw Killer Croc into Man-Bat. After this The Penguin calls all the villains over so he can present his plan, Bane then plays his part in the plan (along with the other villains) by placing a box of mind-controlled penguins somewhere in the city, which are to be woken by the Penguin's machine. He and The Penguin then go to the docks to steal a satellite dish. They successfully steal the dish, but are discovered and Bane is captured by the police while the Penguin escapes with the dish. When the the police try to take him away (unconscious) he is too heavy for them to move (due to his immense size in his comic book counter part) so they get a police car to tow him which also fails. On Nintendo DS Bane appears in Chapter 2: Power Crazed Penguin as the boss in the first level Rockin' the Docks. He can be unlocked after playing this level in villain mode. At the end of the chapter he is last shown at his cell in Arkham Asylum, trying to escape then hitting his head on the bars and falling backwards. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Bane appears on Gotham Beach when you activate the computer terminal, where you can defeat him which will enable you to unlock/buy him. He also appears on the level "Arkham Asylum Antics" where he emerges from the ground driving his "Mole Machine" with The Penguin & Poison Ivy as passengers, taking circuits around the maze where the level takes place, you must block his path to defeat him. LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Bane is a playable character and appears the same -> . But this time with a special feature, which can be used when holding the top button on the controller, this will inject him with venom (the drug that gives him his great strength) and will transform into a big - figure. His Dark Knight incarnation can be unlocked as part of the Dark Knight DLC. Powers & Abilities Bane possesses super-strength which allows him to pull orange handles. His first attack is to pick up an enemy and throw him up in the air and his parts fall back down, while the other is to break an enemy's back. He is also immune to toxic waste. In LEGO Batman 2, he possesses an uppercut Combo move but loses his immunity to toxins. On LEGO Batman: The Videogame (DS), he has a machine gun weapon. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham when playing as Bane he will appear in his minifigure form like he does in the other games but when holding a button you will be able to activate the venom drug which will turn him into a big figure.Category:LEGO Batman: The VideogameCategory:LEGO Batman 2: DC Super HeroesCategory:LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham